


新婚之夜

by Vienta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha! Percival Graves, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega! Newt, another universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Newt和部长的婚姻是英美魔法界为了（永久和平（不是））增进关系的产物，而他俩则是在结婚当天才第一次见面。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 有天晚上忽然心潮澎湃，写起了G太太 @Monsterg 的一篇文《错误假想（包办婚姻!AU）》的肉段子
> 
> 错误假想的链接：http://gwenthemonster.lofter.com/post/3b8cf2_d45ef8d

“恩啊……啊………呜……”

汗湿的胴体在黑发男人的身上起伏，随着omega下体对性器的每一次吞吐，都会将一些透明粘腻的液体从贪婪蠕动的小洞里被挤出，顺着柱身流下打湿了Alpha性器周围的黑色毛发，将omega的甜香也沾染在黑发男人粗硬的阳具上。

“……不行了……呜……”omega将手撑在Alpha的胸口，停下身体小幅度地吸气，分开的双腿不断颤抖，黑发的Alpha总算动了，双手握住omega的腰胯往下按，同时被吞入一半的性器往上狠狠一顶，美丽的omega无声地尖叫，又随着顶撞变成小声的呜咽。

他抬起头，朦胧地泪眼隔着凌乱的棕色发丝向对方求饶，这样的强度对初尝情欲的omega而言太过刺激，他想叫黑发男人慢一些，可是才张开口就被对方按住后脑勺，下一秒他被狠狠吻住，舌头被alpha的唇舌带着纠缠，口鼻之间都是黑发Alpha硝烟混合着麝香的气息。上下一起被侵犯的感觉让Newt一阵恍惚，Alpha的荷尔蒙顺着唾液和前液一同侵入，omega觉得自己里里外外都被对方用气味操透了，就像无形的触手在体内伸展，霸住了每一丝神经每一条血管，即使Newt下意识地不断摇头也无济于事。

Omega肉感的身体倒是对外来者异常欢迎，Newt甚至感到腹部深处不受控制地微微收紧。一切好像都错了，他不知道自己的下面竟然会那么空虚，湿泞的肉壁不受控制地抽搐搅扭。虽然因为是安排婚姻的关系Newt还是在成婚时才第一次见到他的丈夫，但是他的身体已经等不及了——寻找最强的配偶，生下最强的后代，一直是镌刻在omega基因里的本能。到最后Newt的意识只能退居一边，无助地看着自己的肉体与Alpha的纠缠。


End file.
